User blog:Kingdonfin/Star Wars The Old Republic: Jacken Skywalker
=Star Wars The Old Republic: Jacken Skywalker= Dramatis Personae * Jacken Skywalker; Jedi Knight (Human Male) * David Solo; Jedi Youngling (Human Male) * L3-D4; Jacken’s Astromic Droid (Droid) * Matius Linka; Jedi Knight (Human Male) * Quade Mantion/Darth Quatus; Dark Jedi (Human Male) * Darth Ramard; Dark Lord of the Sith (Human Male) * Artemis Kenobi; Jedi Knight (Human Male) * Ashelia Ramard; Grand Jedi Master (Human Female) * Electro Droids; Sith Empire Droids (Male Droid Programming) * Soona Mesina; Jedi Master (Human Female) * Darth Quanak; Dark Jedi (Twi’lek Female) Prologue: An Elder Evil Jacken Skywalker, a forefather of Anakin Skywalker was traveling to Zoist with his Master, Matius Linka a Jedi Knight. After a few Electro Droids had attacked the two Jedi they sent for Jedi Grand Master Ashelia, who came with her new apprentice, Artemis Kenobi one of Jacken’s friends from sinc he was born Chapter 1: Knighthood Zoist Battle Field Jacken flew passed 2 Electro Droids, smashing them with his lightsabers. “Silly Droids.” Said Jacken. “Watch out for the tree.” Shouted Atremis. Artemis lifted the tree then threw it at the Electro Guards. His Jedi Matser, Matius Linka was training him for his Jedi Trials which was in 3 days. “Master, 5 more incoming.” Jacken Shouted. Matius blasted them back into wall. I ran forward and sliced them. “Be mindful of the force my apprentice, what is coming, who is near, that is what you must learn.” Said Matius. “L3-D4, ready our ship, the sith army are on the move!” I said. I jumped into my X-Wing. “Looks like the Sith have started a new Empire.” I said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. “Destroy the Jedi, they can’t tell the Order of our presence.” Shouted a Figure in Blue. “Run Jedi.” Shouted a Jedi Wielding a blue Lightsaber. “You Have nothing to do with this sister.” Said The Sith. “Ramard, you have no right, it is time I finished you.” She Shouted. 10 Sith ran forward and started attacking Matius’s Ship. He quickly moved forward and went of the ground. The Sith fell. We started shooting at them through the X-Wings. The Jedi started flying back to the Temple. Coruscant Jedi Temple Jedi Council Chamber “Jacken, the council needs you to tell them of your findings, come.” Said Matius. The Council Chamber was a amazing marble room. There were 10 seats spread out around the room. “Artemis, Master Linka and I were walking through Zoist when we found we were being followed by Electro Droids.” I said. “After we destroyed them Sith appeared. We took some but we were overpowered. Darth Ramard appeared. He was about to fight us when Grand Master Ashelia started attacking Ramard.” I Continued. “We escaped and I see Grand Master Ashelia is here, the Sith have built a Empire with over 10,000 Sith, more then we have.” I finished. “Thank you Jacken.” Said Jedi Master Soona Mesina “Master Linka, I need you to help me for the Trials for Jacken.” “Be Ready Jacken, 3 Days, be ready.” Said Matius. Chapter 2: The Trial Coruscant Jedi Temple Jedi Council Chamber “Well Jacken, are you ready for this, the day of your trials.” Said Matius. “I think so master, I hope I pass.” Said Jacken. “You will, my Padawan.” He Replied. “Your first part of the Trial is to survive against Grand Master Ashelia for 2 Standard minutes.” Said Jedi Master Soona. “Are you Ready?” “Yes I am.” Jacken Said. Ashelia Ignited her Lightsaber. I rushed at her, our lightsabers clashed, Jacken jumped onto a Wall and pushed off it, he flew at Ashelia smashing her to the ground. “How am I doing.” Jacken Asked. “3 Minutes, well done.” Said a Master. Ashelia Lunged at Jacken and knocked him to the ground and put her lightsaber at his throat. “5 Standard minutes.” Grand Master Ashelia said. “Now for part 2.” Said Matius. Quade Mantion, a Jedi Knight was standing in front of Jacken. “Your next and last part of the Trial is to beat or do very well against Quade.” Said a Jedi Master. “Fine by me.” Jacken Said. “You can start now.” Soona Said. Quade lifted me in the air then threw me at the ground, He lunged at me, him green Lightsaber illuminated the dark room. I whipped out my purple lightsaber and swatted away Quade’s Saber. He picked up the carpet with the force and wrapped it around me. Jacken sliced the carpet in half, then he lunged at Quade knocking his lightsaber out of his hand and then summoned it with the force. He then knocked him to the ground and put the sabers next to his head. “Congratulations Jacken, you are now a Jedi knight.” Said Matius. Chapter 3: Betrayal Zoist Sith Academy Messaging Chamber “Darth Quatus, did you stop Jacken Skywalker from achieving the level of Jedi Knight?” Asked Darth Ramard in a low evil voice. “No, sorry Master. He is stronger then we thought, he beat me in a matter of minutes.” Replied the apparent Darth Quatus. “Then your disguise as a Jedi has failed, give the Jedi reason to fear Quade Mantion or as he will be known around the galaxy, Darth Quatus.” Said Darth Ramard. “Do not fail me again.” “I will go to the Temple and show there ‘Grand Jedi Master’ that the Sith are stronger then ever!” Said Darth Quatus. “The Sith will destroy the Jedi with ease!” Coruscant Jedi Temple Near Artemis’s living Quarters “Jacken, you should consider getting an apprentice, you would be a good teacher.” Said Matius. “Thank you Master Linka, but it is too soon, I just passed my Trials.” Replied Jacken. “So, I hear Artemis just passed his Trials.” Matius Said. “Well, I will go give him my congratulations.” Jacken Replied. Jacken Walked into Artemis’s cabin and saw him lying on he ground with lightsaber marks in his arms. “Artemis!!!” Jacken Shouted Coruscant Jedi Temple Hanger “Quade, what a nice surprise, what is your mission.” Said Ashelia. “To kill you.” Said Quade. He unraveled his clock to reveal Dark Jedi Suit. He darted about the Hanger. He finally turned on his lightsaber. The Crimson blade made the blood in Ashelia’s body go cold. “Time to Die.” He said. Ashelia ignited her Blue blade and ran forward at Quade. “My name is not Quade, call me Darth Quatus.” Said Quade. “You will always be a Jedi Knight. But a delusive one at that.” Shouted Ashelia “She jumped forward and sliced a V-Wing in half. She then threw the 2 parts at Darth Quatus, hitting him and sending him flying into a B-Wing. He slumped to the ground. He unleashed force Lightning at her. She smashed into the roof and hit the ground with tremendous power. Ashelia was on the ground almost dead. Darth Quatus was about to stab her. Ashelia got to her feet and sliced his arms, giving him cuts in his Arms. He was almost dead. Chapter 4: Back to Life Zoist Sith Academy Medic Room “How is Darth Quatus.” Asked Darth Quanak. “He is going to be ok.” Said Darth Ramard. “The Jedi will pay for this!” “Shall I gather some Dark Jedi and Electro Droids?” Asked Darth Quanak. “Yes, we will drive the Jedi from Zoist once and for all, then we will move our troops to Endor, and take the moon over!” Said Darth Ramard. “It will be done my lord.” Finished Darth Quanak. Category:Blog posts